Wolf Warrior
by blackroze7
Summary: When Firestar realizes he has sick kits with a cat other than Sandstorm, what will happen within Thunderclan? What happens when the kits join the clan and a new love sparks between Brackenfur and Wolfpaw? I suck at summaries Rated T just in case.
1. Introduction

_'What do you mean you have kits from someone other than me?' Sandstorm asks, her green eyes blazing furiously. 'It was a mistake. It was before we were even mated. Just after Bluestar died. I don't know what came over me.' Firestar was pacing. 'How did you find out?' Sandstorm snaps. 'I could smell them.' He sighs. 'You could smell them? So you don't know for sure?' she asks, but she was still furious. 'I need to go speak with them. I'm taking Graystripe and Cinderpelt.' He says. 'Why Cinderpelt?' she asks curiously. 'Because they're sick.' He sighs and walks past her. 'Firestar! They aren't part of the clan! You can't do this!' she calls. He looks back at her and looks down, then nods to Graystripe and Cinderpelt. 'What's going on?' a kit mews confused, looking up at the strong female. 'Nothing.' She sighs, turning and padding towards the warrior's den. _


	2. Sick Kits

You could see them on either side of you. They were faster than you but not stronger. You slide to a stop, sending brush and twigs everywhere. They turn and jump for you. You giggle as your three brothers pin you down.

'You're it!' they all say in unison and take off sprinting. Your mother had a very large litter. Seven kits. Three of them were sick, four of you weren't. She said that litters this big were strange and uncommon in the Clan life and said we had to figure out a way to take care of ourselves when sicknesses like this came. Nobody would accept us. We were rouges.

You chase after one of your brothers and he turns and hops over you. You yelp as you slide into a tree and turn, sprinting after him again. Your mother always teased, saying she'd start her own clan, so you were all named like the Clan's named their kits. 'Wolfkit! Be more careful.' She purrs and you blush and nod. 'Sorry mum.' You say. Okay, so I'm Wolfkit. I have four brothers and two sisters. I'm the smallest, but mom always says I have a lot of hidden strength…like my father.

She also said that she was tempted to name me Runtkit, but thought better of it. My two sister's names are Silverkit and Goldenkit. Yes, the two perfect girls. That was okay though, because whenever we visited Ravenpaw, he said I was his favorite girl. Okay, my four brother's names were Stonekit, Blackkit, Snowkit, and then Lionkit. We were all very proud of our Clan names. We always had been. She had started teaching us all we could learn as soon as Stonekit caught his first shrew.

She was proud and now all of us were pro hunters. I was actually, very happy. Even though half my siblings were sick, I was happy to have anyone at all. And mom said that maybe when I got older I'd meet my father. He was a leader of Clan now, so he would probably never visit. We were rouge cats after all. I liked being a rouge. Then I didn't have to follow all those stupid rules. And, I didn't have to mate and have kits of my own. That's just not me. I like to be a lone wolf. Hence the name Wolfkit!

'Snowkit! Lionkit! Stonekit! Wolfkit! Time for dinner!' you hear your mom call. You roll onto your paws and look in the direction of the small cave you all stayed in. 'Race ya!' you say taking off. They follow closely, that is until you could hear something larger following. You turn fast and hiss at the newcomer.

'Wolfkit! Move!' Lionkit jumps over you and tackles a large gray cat. You jump forward too, glaring down at him and he laughs. 'Well, she has your eyes!' he says. 'Huh?' you both pull back and you feel your hair stand on end. A fire colored cat steps from the bushes followed by a smaller female who had a twisted leg. You feel your hackles raise and the female cat sighs. 'You're scaring her.' She says. 'Wolfkit! Go get mom!' Snowkit orders.

'You're faster than me. I'm not going anywhere.' You hiss. 'Ravenpaw should be there tonight. Just go!' Stonekit orders. 'No!' you say. 'They're pretty brave, Firestar.' The gray cat says. 'You said Ravenpaw.' The fire colored cat says, stepping forward. 'Shut up Stonekit!' you hiss. 'It's okay. You don't need to worry.' The gray cat says.

'What's taking so long?' your mother walks up and freezes. 'Wolfkit. Retract your claws now!' she orders and you look back fast and then narrow your eyes, sliding your nails in. 'I brought our medicine cat.' The yellow cat says. 'Why?' she asks. The woman cat tsks. 'They are his children too.' She says. He steps forward. 'Is this the only female?' he asks, nodding to you. 'Wolfkit. Go to your brother and sisters.' She says softly. You look up at her and slowly turn. 'Wolfkit?' he asks.

'Yes, she's brave. And stubborn. Like you.' Your mother says. But she purrs. You look back and slowly pad over to the den. 'Ravenpaw?' your sister mews. 'Your mother will be back soon.' He says, licking her between her ears. You smile. They were already close. 'It's okay Goldenkit.' You say, padding forward. 'Firestar!' Ravenpaw gasps as your mother leads the new cats into the cave. You back up and your eyes narrow. 'Wolfkit. Go with Ravenpaw to hunt.' Your mother orders.

'Wolfkit this. Wolfkit that.' You sigh. 'Now.' She orders and you jump and rush out of the cave. 'Fine! I'll do it but I won't like it!' you call and Ravenpaw pads out. 'C'mon.' he chuckles, flicking you with his tail. You sigh and follow after him.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

'This is quite the pile of food.' The cat named Firestar says. 'Yeah. The sad thing is that she caught most of it.' Ravenpaw mutters. 'I can't work on them here. I'll need to take them back to the camp.' Cinderpelt says. 'No. They'll be fine here.' Your mother says sharply. 'They'll die.' Cinderpelt sighs sadly. You push your mouse away and crawl past the four adult cats talking and lay next to your three siblings. 'How are you feeling today?' you ask.

Blackkit coughs and you hear Stonekit begin coughing. 'Oh no.' your mother gasps. 'Wolfkit! Get away from them!' Cinderpelt says fast and you hop back. 'Huh? Why?' you ask, looking around confused. 'You'll get sick!' she says. 'Stonekit. Are you feeling okay?' Snowkit asks nervously. 'I don't feel well.' Stonekit mews. Lionkit pads up next to you and you, Snowkit, and Lionkit all watch as Stonekit is examined. 'You're down to three healthy kits, Blossom. Soon the other three will get sick.' Firestar says.

'No, they won't.' she wraps her tail around you three and you turn your head to look at her. 'You're in denial.' Cinderpelt murmurs. 'Do you want to think about it?' Graystripe asks. Your mother's tail twitches and Lionkit nudges you. You mew and pad at him. 'Wolfkit. Lionkit.' She warns. You sigh and settle on playing with Snowkit's tail.

'Quite the trouble maker, aren't we?' Graystripe chuckles and you feel your fur burn. 'Yes, she may be the runt but she's definitely the biggest one to get in trouble. She appeared to have the symptoms first, but I guess she pulled from it.' Your mother licks your ear and you hiss. 'Mom!' you pull away and she sighs. 'Come here Wolfkit!' Cinderpelt says and you pad over, tail held high. 'Do you ever cough?' she asks. 'When I sleep. Mom says it's allergies.' You say. She chuckles.

'Do your paws hurt?' she asks. 'Yeah, but I burned them on rocks yesterday.' You say. 'Do you ever have a fever?' she asks. You shift. 'Maybe.' You say. 'Give her straight answers, Wolfkit.' Your mother warns. 'Yes.' You sigh. 'Do you ever feel faint?' she asks. 'I'm not sick!' you say. 'I'm afraid you might be.' She sighs. 'I'm not sick! I'm not! I'm healthy!' you say. 'Go lay down with Stonekit, Wolfkit.' Cinderpelt sighs. 'I have two healthy children left.' Your mother gasps. Her eyes water and you stare at her sympathetically.

'I'm not really sick, mom!' you say. 'Hey Wolfkit. Are you sure you're okay?' Snowkit asks nervously. 'I feel fine!' you say. 'She looks fine.' Lionkit says, dropping next to you. 'We'll come back with warriors to help take them to the camp tomorrow.' Firestar says. Your mom nods and glances at Ravenpaw. 'Will you stay the night?' she asks and he nods. 'Here, take these. They'll help you sleep.' Cinderpelt nudges leaves with small seeds on them in front of all of you. Your siblings slowly lick them up and you follow suit.

Your mother does the same and purrs softly. 'We'll get all of you better.' She says. Firestar watches you all with smiles and turns. 'Sleep well.' He says and you curl up, closing your eyes. You were tired after all.


	3. Bed Ridden

/Firestar POV/ 'Sandstorm. Graystripe. Brackenfur. Come with me. Fernpaw. Bramblepaw. Help Cinderpelt.' You say. The cats all mew agreement and Cloudtail pads forward. 'Will they be joining the clan?' he asks. 'I'm not sure, Cloudtail. We'll discuss this later.' You say and he nods. You and the three cats run out. You make it to the cave and hear heavy coughing. 'Firestar. Is that you?' Blossom calls softly. 'Yes.' You say. 'Wolfkit won't wake up.' She mews and you pad forward. Lionkit was mewing next to her.

'She's breathing.' You observe. Sandstorm steps forward and takes her. 'I'm fastest.' She says. You nod and lick her shoulder. Sandstorm sends Blossom and look and sprints from the cave. 'Brackenfur.' You sigh and he looks over at you. 'Yes Firestar?' he asks. 'Blossom, which one's the second worst?' you ask. 'Blackkit.' She sighs and nods to the pitch black kit. Like Blossom herself. You nod to him as well and Brackenfur takes him. Ravenpaw takes a kit and follows Brackenfur. You pick up the other female and Blossom picks up a male as does Graystripe. 'Lionkit. Follow closely.' She says softly and he struggles to keep up. 'Firestar!' you hear a loud call. You look up and see Cloudtail. You sigh and nod to the kit. He grabs it and you all take off through the bracken. You push into camp and rush to Cinderpelt's den. 'We should have taken them last night.' Cinderpelt frowns.

'Will they bring sickness to the clan?' Sandstorm spits coldly. You shove your muzzle into her shoulder and she sighs, licking your ear. 'They shouldn't. Not unless they interact with them. Or if they share fresh kill. It's not airborne in other words.' Cinderpelt says. She tilts the pure black cat's head and sighs. 'Was his hair always like this?' she asks. 'It started falling out a few weeks ago.' Blossom says. 'Ah…' Cinderpelt sighs and nods. 'Well, all of you don't need to be in here. Blossom. You can stay. You too Sandstorm.' Cinderpelt says. You look at her and lick Sandstorm's ears gently. She purrs and you pad out. Brackenfur follows with Cloudtail, Ravenpaw, and Graystripe. 'She sure had a lot of kits.' Cloudtail sighs.

You look towards the den. 'I'm worried about the runt.' You say. 'Why?' Graystripe asks. 'Wolfkit?' Ravenpaw sighs. 'Yes, her.' You murmur. 'She shouldn't have gotten that bad overnight.' Ravenpaw frowns. 'She was downplaying it.' You say. 'Was it that obvious?' Cloudtail asks. 'Yes.' You say. 'They're yours, right Firestar?' Brackenfur asks innocently. You sigh, 'yeah.' You grumble and Sandstorm walks out, purring. 'Wolfkit's already improving.' She says. 'She is? Can I go see her?' Ravenpaw asks eagerly. You watch him as she nods and he runs over to the den. 'Do you think…' Cloudtail begins. 'I don't know.' You admit. Graystripe chuckles and you look over at him. You flick him with your tail and walk over to your den.

/FF, your POV/ 'I don't know, Firestar. Will we be accepted?' you hear your mom's voice ask nervously. 'I've already talked to the clan. They've all come and visited you. They all like you. The seven kits stole their heart. Especially Lionkit.' Another voice says. Your ears twitch and you lift your head. You yawn and cough a bit. 'Wolfkit!' your mother gasps and you are covered in licks. 'Why aren't we home?' you ask groggily, ignoring her tongue. 'You got so sick. You've been asleep for days.' She sighs.

'Yeah! You got worse than Blackkit!' Lionkit says. 'Pshh, you wish! I'm perfectly fine! See!' you hop up and growl playfully. 'Wolfkit!' a voice warns and you dip your head and turn to see Cinderpelt. She was talking with another cat who looks over from speaking with her. He was pretty big and intimidating. 'You should be resting.' Cinderpelt says and you tilt your head up. 'But…' you begin and a tail covers your mouth. 'Aughh. Blackkit!' you growl and tackle him. He laughs and you two pad at each other. 'Blackkit! You're just as bad!' Cinderpelt limps forward and you jump from him and cover your paws innocently. 'Get back into bed.' She warns. 'Yes ma'am.' You crawl back into bed and Blackkit flops down next to you, shoving you a bit. You growl and bite at his ear. He pads at you and a paw separates you two. 'I suggest listening to her.' Firestar says.

'Are you really our father?' Silverkit asks in all her wonderful glory. 'Yes.' He sighs. 'Then how come we haven't met you?' Goldenkit asks. You roll your eyes. 'I thought you'd be better off without knowing me.' He says. They both look down and Snowkit frowns. 'Why? You seem really cool.' He says. 'Is it because you have a mate that isn't mother?' Stonekit asks. 'I see you all are feeling better.' Ravenpaw pads in and drops fresh kill in front of you all. They all jump forward and you look up at Ravenpaw. 'Is this the Fireheart you talked about all the time?' you ask. 'Yup. And the Graystripe as well!' he says. You look at Firestar. 'Where's Tigerclaw?' you ask. Firestar looks at Ravenpaw who grins and pats your head.

'That's enough. Eat up.' He says nervously. You grunt and pad at a mouse. You frown and roll it away. You curl into the back and close your eyes. 'Not hungry still? You either Blackkit?' Cinderpelt limps forward. Blackkit rests his head on your neck and she smiles. 'You two are close.' She says. 'Me too!' Lionkit climbs on top of the two of you and you grin. 'That's cute. Here, you two. Chew these up. They'll leave a nasty taste. But it'll go away.' She says. You munch at them with Blackkit and yawn. You rest your head down again and curl your tail around you tight. 'You should be better by the full moon.' She says. 'Which is when?' you ask, yawning. 'Three moons.' Firestar says. 'Cool.' You mutter and hide your face in Blackkit's fur.

* * *

I know it's short and I'm sorry. The next one will be longer. Promise


	4. Welcome to the Clan

You watch as Silverkit and Goldenkit run from the den, followed by Stonekit and Snowkit. Your mother walks out and you nudge Lionkit and Blackkit, running after her. You hear them behind you and you look around at all the cats. Silverkit and Goldenkit lift their heads and sit royally. You roll your eyes and Stonekit and Snowkit pad at them. 'Stop playing.' They say at the same time. They both grin and tackle them. You twitch your tail and your eyes shift as you hear Blackkit and Lionkit shifting behind you.

You are suddenly tackled and you mew in surprise. 'Well, you have quite the amount of kits.' An older-ish pale ginger she-cat steps forward. 'Yes, well…these ones aren't even the harder ones to keep track of. You see that one. She's a born troublemaker.' You hear your mother say and you kick Blackkit off. He stumbles into the cat that was talking to Cinderpelt's paws and gasps. 'Sorry!' he says fast and glares at you. 'Way to go.' Lionkit chuckles to Blackkit. Blackkit's tongue sticks out and you stick yours back out at him.

'Oh yeah?' he crouches and you sit there, waiting. He pounces and you duck, making him tackle Lionkit. Your ears twitch as you sit up and watch them wrestle. 'Wolfkit!' your mother calls and you look over at her fast. You pad over and sit next to her. 'Firestar's eyes.' The she-cat in front of you sighs. You tilt your head and smile up at her innocently. 'She doesn't seem like much of a troublemaker.' She says. 'Wait till she gets a mentor.' Blossom sighs. 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' You say and turn, padding over to your sisters.

'Is it true we're joining this clan?' Silverkit asks. 'How would I know?' you ask. 'Yeah…' Stonekit backs you up. 'Whatever.' Goldenkit sighs and you watch as they turn their backs on you. You drop your head and sigh. Your sisters hated you. There's a loud wail and you all look to see Firestar up on a rock. 'I have called you to welcome eight cats to our Clan. Blossom, bring your kits forward!' he calls. 'Goldenkit. Silverkit. Stonekit. Snowkit. Wolfkit. Blackkit. Lionkit.' Your mom says and you all pad forward in the order she told you to. She follows up and you line up in front of Firestar. 'First, we welcome Goldenkit!' he says as she steps forward and lifts her chin. 'Next is Silverkit!' he says and she does the same as Goldenkit.

'Stonekit!' Firestar says and Stonekit shuffles his feet. 'Snowkit.' Firestar mews and Snowkit lifts his chin. 'Wolfkit!' Firestar says and you twitch your tail and blink. 'Blackkit.' Firestar chuckles and Blackkit steps forward and dips dramatically, kicking you as he does it. You hiss annoyed and he backs up and grins, sticking his tongue out at you. There are a few mews of amusement. 'Lionkit!' Firestar says and you glance at him. Lionkit does the same as you did and Firestar looks at your mother. 'And their mother, Blossom.' He says. She dips her head and Firestar licks all of your heads. Ewe. 'We will need many mentors.' He says and all the cats look at each other.

'I will do it so that if you wish to have a specific kit, come forward. I will evaluate and see if it is appropriate. These kits already know how to hunt and fight for the most part. As a start, is there any cat who would like to mentor one of these kits?' he calls and a female cat steps forward and Graystripe steps forward. 'Which would you like, Sandstorm?' Firestar asks. 'Wolfkit!' she says and Graystripe pouts. 'But I wanted Wolfkit!' he says. Firestar chuckles and looks down at you. 'Maybe you should get to know her before you decide.' He says. 'Hey!' you say, looking over at him. He purrs amused and flicks his tail. 'I will consider your thoughts.' He says and hops off the rock.

'Ha, ha!' Blackkit mews in your face and you get an evil grin, tackling him. You both roll around and run into someone's paws. 'Gives! Gives!' Blackkit wails and you jump away. You slowly look up at a dark brown tabby tom. You blink a few times and Blackkit backs up next to you. He watches the two of you and sneers, turning away. You glare after him and look over at Blackkit. 'He seems like a real jerk.' You mutter. 'Don't worry about him.' The female cat from before says, padding up. 'You like me!' you jump up and down. 'I ran you here from your den.' She says. 'Oh yeah? One minute.' You take a whiff of her and nod. 'Yup, you smell familiar.' You smile. 'You don't like me.' Blackkit pouts. 'That's not it at all. I actually like you a lot. But I figured Brackenfur would want you. He did carry you after all.' She says. 'Which one is he?' he asks.

'Brackenfur!' she calls and flicks her tail. The same cat from in Cinderpelt's den pads forward. 'Yes Sandstorm?' he asks. She looks at Blackkit and you look at him too, expectantly. 'Do you like me?' he blurts out. 'Uh…' the tom looked confused. 'Dope.' You mutter under your breath. Blackkit glares at you and dives into you. You let out a mew of surprise and kick him off. 'No fair! Cheap shot!' you say. 'Oh.' Silverkit pads by and drops in a patch of sun dramatically. You roll your eyes and grin, pouncing on her. 'Get off me!' she snaps, biting you hard. Blood drips from your shoulder and you grunt. 'You're no fun. That hurt.' You say. 'You deserved it.' She says.

You glare at her and lift your paw, watching it as you pull your claws in and push them out. You grin and slam it on her tail. She howls and turns, glaring at you. You look at her innocently and she brings her paw back, ready to strike you. You hiss and duck the attack and suddenly someone was between the two of you. 'She hurt my tail.' Silverkit says dramatically. 'Ugh.' You hiss and stalk away. You drop in a corner of the camp and rest your chin between your paws as they all examine her worriedly. You feel someone sit next to you and you curl into yourself more. 'Is your shoulder all right?' a voice asks. You lift your head and look over at Brackenfur. 'Yeah, I'm fine.' You mutter, dropping your head again. 'You should have my sister check it out.' He says. 'Your sister? Who's your sister?' you ask. 'Cinderpelt.' He says. 'Nah, she's busy with Silverkit.' You say.

'She knows it's not serious. I think she's curious as to where all the blood is was coming from.' He says. 'That'd be me. But I bleed easily.' You shrug. Lionkit pads over and drops next to you. There's another wail and Blackkit hops behind you both. 'What'd you do?' you grunt. 'Same thing you did to Silverkit. Only, Goldenkit didn't even attack. Mom's gonna be so mad.' He sighs. 'I'll take the blame.' You grin. 'Duh. You thrive off trouble.' Lionkit snickers. 'You guys are no help.' You stand up and they share a look.

'Wolfkit!' you hear your mother yell. You wince and duck your head. 'On second thought, she seems pretty angry.' You say. 'Go.' They both nudge you forward and you wince and back up again. 'Nope, not happening.' You say. 'Wolfkit! Come out right now!' she calls. 'She knows it was you.' Blackkit hisses. 'It was half you! I'm not taking full blame!' you say. 'Just go.' He gives one more big shove and you mew in pain. That hurt. You slowly stumble forward and she turns. You duck and flatten your ears. 'Why did you attack Silverkit?' she asks. 'She did it for no reason.' Silverkit sighs and Cinderpelt glances up and double takes. 'I think it's time Silverkit told the truth.' She says.

'No, no. She's right.' You shrug and fluff up your fur. No use. The blood was making it sticky and clumpy. 'Come here.' Cinderpelt says. You pad forward and she begins working on it. 'Silverkit! You could have done serious damage.' Your mother mews. 'She deserved it!' Silverkit defends. 'Go to the nursery and sleep.' Cinderpelt says softly. 'The nursery. Will we all fit in there?' your mother asks. 'You'll be fine.' Willowpelt says. You sigh and pad to the nursery. You push your way in and curl up. Blackkit, Lionkit, Stonekit, and Snowkit joined you soon.

/FF/ 'Goldenflower and Frostfur want Goldenkit and Silverkit.' You could hear Firestar murmur softly. 'Okay.' Your mom sighs. 'Cloudtail wants Snowkit.' He continues. 'And Longtail wants Stonekit.' He says. 'Great.' Your mom says. 'Now, along with Sandstorm and Graystripe, Brackenfur wants Wolfkit as well. I think I'll give her to Graystripe.' He says. 'No.' your mother says. 'No?' he asks. 'Give Blackkit to Graystripe. He's an older cat than Brackenfur. Wolfkit will send him to his dirt.' Your mother says.

'Won't Blackkit?' Firestar asks. 'He's not as bad as her. Sandstorm would be able to keep up, but their attitudes would crash. Lionkit holds his tongue, Wolfkit doesn't. I don't even think Brackenfur will be able to handle her, but I suppose he could try. If push comes to shove…I'll mentor her. And if things don't work out, we'll go live with Ravenpaw. She's never been good with rules.' Your mom sighs. True. Very true. You sneeze and sit up. 'Oh jeez.' You sneeze and are shoved back into the nursery wall. Your mother and Firestar chuckle and you blush. 'Shut up.' You say and sneeze again. Your body hits the wall again and some ferns and twigs fall onto your head. 'She has allergies.' Your mom sighs.

You shake your head and yawn. 'We'll do it tonight. I want you there when I tell each of them.' He says and pushes his way out. She smiles down at you. 'I want you to promise to listen when you are given an order.' She says. 'Okay.' You say. 'Try really hard. Don't disobey anyone.' She says. 'Okay.' You say again. 'Don't look for trouble.' She groans. You wince and groan. 'Say it.' She says. 'Okay.' You grumble. 'Good girl.' She sighs.

/FF/ Goldenkit was now Goldenpaw. Silverkit was now Silverpaw. Stonekit was now Stonepaw. Snowkit was now Snowpaw. Blackkit was now Blackpaw. And Lionkit was now Lionpaw. 'Last we have Wolfkit.' Firestar says. Crud. 'Brackenfur. I know your last apprentice didn't turn out so well…' Firestar says. So you give him another faulty one! Great. I'm gonna screw everything up. 'I know you'll train her well. You'll take everything you've learned from Graystripe and I and make sure she knows the warrior code.' Firestar says, his eyes piercing yours for a second. There's a code?

'Wolfkit. From now on you will be known as Wolfpaw.' Firestar says. Wahoo! I'm not a kit anymore! Yay me! After the ceremony Blackpaw was bouncing around spastically. 'Remember what I said.' Your mother sighs as she pads up and begins licking you. 'Ewe, stop! Yes. I remember.' You push away and she sighs. 'I'm serious.' She says. 'Me too! I'll do my best.' You frown and she sighs. She turns and pads to Brackenfur, Graystripe, and Sandstorm. 'Good luck.' She says to all of them and you and Blackpaw snicker.

Lionpaw chuckles and nudges you. 'You hardly even know Brackenfur. Why'd he ask to be your mentor?' he asks. 'Cause it's me. Duh!' you laugh and he tackles you. 'Gives!' you say and he crawls off. 'C'mon. I'm tired.' Stonepaw says. You nod and pad after him and Snowpaw. 'I got family.' Snowpaw sings and you shove him and run into the den. You curl up and feel Stonepaw, Blackpaw, and Lionpaw all curl around you. Snowpaw was as close as he could get. You yawn and let your eyes close.


	5. Ravenpaw

Here's a new chapter. Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Warrior Cats besides my own slightly crazy creations.

* * *

'Wolfpaw.' A voice mews. You lift your head slowly and turn. There was a cat. Not just any cat. Your new mentor. You sigh and stand up. 'Bring Blackpaw and Lionpaw.' He says and pulls his head out. You grumble something under your breath and nudge your two brothers.

The three of you pad out and you stretch tiredly. You see your mother walk from a corner of the camp and pad over. 'Ravenpaw needs help with something. Tell your brothers and sisters I'll be back in a few days.' She says.

'What does he need help with? Can I come?' you ask eagerly. 'No, it's too dangerous.' She says. 'Well, how come you're going then?' you ask, trying to stand as tall as possible. 'You're too young. Stay with your mentor. Stick very close.' She says.

'Why? What's wrong?' you ask. 'It's nothing, Wolfpaw! You cannot come.' She orders. Your ears droop and she turns, running from the camp. You glance around and notice only a few warriors out. And your mentor was nowhere to be seen.

You slink towards the camp entrance. You'd find out what they were hiding. Just as you were about to leave, Firestar and a few other cats push their way through. You jump back surprised and he gives you a look. You back away and sigh, sitting heavily. 'This close.' You mutter, looking down annoyed. 'Hey, where's mom going?' Blackpaw asks, padding over.

'To help Ravenpaw out with something dangerous. She nearly bit my ear off when I asked if I could go.' You sigh. 'Sounds cool.' He says. 'Well, when I tried to leave, Firestar came out.' You sigh. 'I don't see them around now.' He says and jumps in. 'So easy for him! How come I always get caught?' you grumble. 'Because you're not quiet.' A voice says from behind you. You turn fast.

'I wasn't gonna go! But Blackpaw did!' you say fast. 'That's okay. We're going out there today anyways.' Sandstorm says. Graystripe pushes through, chuckling. 'You two remind me of Firestar and I. We used to get into so much trouble.' He says. You grin and pad through. You come out to see Blackpaw ducking down. 'Sorry.' He mumbles. You stick your tongue out at him and he tackles you. You lift your head as you hear barking.

'There are dogs in this forest?' you ask. 'No.' Brackenfur and Sandstorm step forward, their hair bristling. 'Let's go check it out!' you grin, going to move forward. 'Stop.' Sandstorm howls and you jump back. 'What?' you ask surprised. 'What kind of dogs have you encountered?' she asks. 'Uh…' you frown and look at Lionpaw. 'Big ones?' you ask. 'They didn't attack you?' Graystripe asks.

'Well, there was one. And Stonepaw was about to be eaten. This thing was really dumb, cause when I hit it, it fell over. And then all of us kits jumped on it and it looked like it was losing all its fur when it ran away. Yelping. Right?' you ask Blackpaw who nods eagerly. 'Yeah! We could of killed it! But mom said to stop!' he says. 'Were any of you injured?' Graystripe was grinning.

'Wolfpaw was. But she's always injured.' Lionpaw says and you growl and tackle him. You two roll down a hill and you hear the barking get quieter. You lift your head again and your ears prick. Your stomach growls and Lionpaw shoves you off.

'Okay, it sounds like the dogs are gone.' Sandstorm pads down to the two of you and you grin, 'we could have taken them!' you say. She chuckles, 'just like your father.' She says. 'Did he fight a dog too?' you ask. 'He fought a pack of them. Sent them wailing with their tails between their legs.' She says.

'Wow.' Blackpaw mews. You look at him grinning and look back up at her. 'What else has he done?' you ask. 'I thought Ravenpaw told you all the stories?' Graystripe asks. 'No.' Lionpaw sighs. 'Yeah, he said that some of them were too dangerous for us to hear about.' You say, making a face. 'But he told you about Tigerstar?' Brackenfur asks. 'Who the heck's Tigerstar?' Blackpaw asks.

'Think about it, mouse-brain. Fireheart turned into Firestar when he lead the clan. Tigerclaw…Tigerstar.' You say. 'Ohh, but how did he gain control of a clan?' Blackpaw asks. The three older cats chuckle. 'For another time. We're supposed to be showing you the borders.' Sandstorm says. 'We already know them!' you say excitedly.

'How?' Graystripe asks. 'Mom took all seven of us along all the borderlines so we would know where not to go, where was dangerous, and whose land it was.' Lionpaw mews. 'Did she? That must have been how Firestar smelled you were sick.' Graystripe sighs. 'So, you know the Thunderpath.' Brackenfur says. 'What's the Thunderpath?' you ask curiously. Sandstorm and Graystripe send him a look.

'Monsters walk on it. And from their bellies come two-legs. They make horrible noises and make the entire earth shake.' Sandstorm says. 'Are they scary?' Blackpaw asks. 'Very. And dangerous. Never set foot on the Thunderpath unless your mentor or another cat is with you. Another warrior.' She says. 'Okay.' Lionpaw and Blackpaw say. They all look at you. 'Okay.' You say.

The mentors share glances and Brackenfur licks the hair on his chest. 'What happened to make you all so afraid of it?' you ask. 'We've seen deaths and many horrible things. Cinderpelt.' Graystripe sighs. 'Brackenfur's sister.' You mew. 'She was hit, and her leg could never heal properly.' Brackenfur says. You look at Lionpaw and Blackpaw and they both look down. 'Good going sis.' They both mutter.

'I didn't do anything.' You pout, stepping back. 'She's right. She's at no fault.' Sandstorm chuckles. You turn your head as a familiar scent runs up. 'Ravenpaw!' you tackle him and he grunts. 'Hey Wolfpaw.' He chuckles and you hop off. 'Where's mom?' you ask. 'With Barley. She's fine.' He flicks his tail. 'Then why are you in such a hurry?' you ask. 'I get to go with some of you today to help deal with you.' He winks and you glare.

'I'm not trouble.' You say. 'Now you're a liar.' He says. You giggle and he sighs, padding over to the mentors. 'I should probably help you. When you get these three together, it can be pretty tough.' He chuckles. 'Hey, I remember three cats like that. Who knows, maybe Wolfpaw will turn into a great leader!' Graystripe chuckles. Ravenpaw makes a face, 'you guys wouldn't get anywhere. She's all about fun. No rules.' He says.

'I follow some rules.' You say indignantly. 'Oh yeah?' he asks. 'I didn't follow mom.' You say. 'You probably got stopped.' He says. Your ears drop. 'I don't plan on going near the Thunderpath.' You say. 'We used to cross it all the time.' He says. 'What?' you ask. 'Really?' Lionpaw asks. 'Truly. But we crossed it where there was gravel…instead of cement.' He says. 'Cement.' Blackpaw says slowly.

'The point is…you've been on it. You've played on it.' He says. 'Don't tell her that. Now she'll think it's safe.' Graystripe says. 'It's not.' Ravenpaw says fast. 'What did you and mom need to take care of that would take a few days?' you ask. 'Days?' he asks and winces. 'What?' you ask. 'Your mom's pregnant.' He says.

'Say what?' you ask, dropping your head. 'By who?' Blackpaw jumps on your back. 'Some random rouge.' He shrugs. 'So…we're gonna have more siblings?' Lionpaw groans. 'Yeah…I guess she's a baby machine.' He chuckles weakly. 'Well then…why couldn't I come?' you ask. 'She doesn't think this litter will get to the Thunderclan camp.' He sighs. 'Ah.' You nod. 'Hey, are we just gonna stand here all day?' Blackpaw groans. 'Well, we don't know what else to do. I guess we can show you the landmarks on Thunderclan territory.' Graystripe sighs.

'Sweet!' you grin. 'This way.' Sandstorm takes off and you grin, running after her. She was fast. Lionpaw runs ahead of you and sticks his tongue out. You growl as he looks back and he runs into a tree. You laugh and stick your tongue out back at him. Blackpaw sprints ahead and you growl, running faster. Sandstorm stops at a really tall tree and you stare up at it amazed. 'Betcha I could climb to the top.' You grin.

'You're on!' Blackpaw says. 'I don't suggest it. If you fall, it could hurt pretty bad.' Brackenfur says. You look at him and look up. 'Yeah, that is pretty high.' Graystripe admits. 'And you're not good at climbing trees.' Lionpaw snickers. 'Better than you.' You say and he sticks his tongue out.

* * *

'How was your first day?' Firestar asks as you all pad into the camp. 'They're little balls of energy.' Sandstorm mews amused. 'They look pretty tired to me.' Firestar says. 'They could keep up the whole time.' Graystripe says. 'What all did your mother teach you?' Firestar asks.

'The basics.' You all say. 'Okay, and what are those?' he chuckles. 'Hunting, basic fighting skills, survival.' Lionpaw says. 'Where did you hunt?' Firestar asks. 'Never, ever, ever on Shadowclan's territory!' you say. 'Really?' he asks. 'Really. That's a promise I kept. I figured if I got caught or killed, then I wouldn't be able to annoy people anymore. There's no such thing as trouble in Starclan.' You say.

'She told you about Starclan?' Brackenfur asks. 'Yup.' You smile. 'Firestar, how much did you tell her about us?' Sandstorm asks. 'Hardly anything.' He frowns. You smile and swish back and forth. Silverpaw and Goldenpaw pad up and you look over at them. Goldenpaw purrs. 'Mom used to be in Bloodclan.' She says. 'She what?' Firestar hisses. 'Time to pack your bags.' You mutter and Goldenpaw backs into you.

'Why did she leave?' Sandstorm asks. 'She was sick. They don't have a medicine cat. If a cat is sick, then they just chase them away. For good. If she gets sick once, she has the chance to get sick again.' You sigh. 'Are you all for sure…my kits?' he asks. 'Of course we are. She hated it there anyways. They just taught her the basics. I guess she was one cool cat.' Blackpaw chuckles and you cuff the back of his head. He grunts and drops.

'She was scary one time when a badger tried to eat Stonepaw! Her and Ravenpaw took it on like it was nothing!' Lionpaw says. 'And where were all of you during this time?' Firestar asks amused. 'You know, doing the honorary thing…hiding.' You say. They all chuckle and you shrug. 'Actually. We had to hold Wolfpaw and Lionpaw down.' Silverpaw steps forward. Uh oh, lots of attention. You yawn and she turns and glares.

'What…did I do this time?' you ask. 'You had to have done something troublesome while you were out.' She mutters. 'Actually, no! I didn't.' you say and she scoffs. She pads away and you watch her go. Goldenpaw stands up and pads after her, tail held high. 'Have you always been like that with them?' Graystripe asks. 'They hate me.' You shrug. 'I doubt that.' Firestar says. 'No, actually this time she's right. They tried to drown her a few weeks ago.' Stonepaw says.

'Really?' his eyes narrow and Lionpaw lays down. 'Can we go to bed yet?' he asks. 'You do have apprentice rules you have to follow.' Sandstorm says. 'Eating is one of them.' Brackenfur says and you all chuckle nervously. 'No wonder you're so small.' Snowpaw says to you. 'I eat!' you defend. 'When?' he asks. You stick your tongue out and he runs over to the pile.

'Feed the elders first!' a white furred cat says, padding over to him. 'Where'd the white pelt come from?' Sandstorm asks. 'I guess…I do have Cloudtail's blood.' Firestar says. 'I would say Goldenpaw looks most like you besides the eyes. I've only seen three out of the seven that have your eyes.' She says and looks down at you. 'Huh? What?' you ask, looking up at them.

'Go eat.' Firestar purrs. 'Okay, but ummm…' you frown and he raises both eyebrows. 'Uh…elders?' you ask. 'Your siblings have it covered.' Brackenfur says. 'Oh. Okay then!' you pad over to the pile and pull out a very small mouse. You drop in a corner and a female cat slowly lays next to you. 'Hi.' She says. 'Hello!' you grin. 'I'm Fernpaw.' She says. 'Hi Fernpaw!' you grin.

'You're Wolfpaw.' She says. 'They say I have wolf colorings. Not that my mom's ever met a wolf. Well, she might have…never mind.' You grin and she giggles a bit. 'I like you.' She says. 'Uh, thanks?' you ask. She sighs, 'how's your shoulder?' she asks. 'Meh, I've had worse.' You say. 'Really? Have you fought cats before?' she asks. 'No, but there was a dog. You should have seen the trouble I was in.' you chuckle. She mews with laughter. You look over at her and glance back down at your mouse. 'Is that all you're eating?' she asks.

'Huh? Oh, no…yeah I mean! Umm…who's that?' you ask as a pretty tortuous shell she-cat pads by. 'That's Sorrelpaw. Brackenfur saved her and now they're really close.' She mews. 'Why isn't he her mentor then?' you ask. 'Ashfur asked for her first.' She shrugs. 'Isn't Ashfur younger?' you ask. 'Yes.' She shrugs. Brackenfur drags a large rabbit over to Sorrelpaw and they begin eating, smiling and talking with each other.

'How is it being his apprentice?' she asks. 'I dunno. Sandstorm kind of took over. He hasn't said more than a few sentences.' You shrug. 'Yeah, he's kind of shy sometimes. But he's strong.' She says. You chuckle, 'I think all the cats in the clan are.' You say, looking at her. 'Yes.' She mews as Dustpelt pads by. You snicker and roll onto your back. 'Somebody had a crush.' You sing and you are pounced.

'Ack! Blackpaw!' you swat at him and he steals your mouse. 'Have it.' You say and he runs off and slides to a stop next to your mentor and young apprentice. He drops it and drops with a grin. Fernpaw sighs, 'if Brackenfur catches you not eating, he'll get mad.' She says. 'Then I'll make sure he doesn't catch me.' You shrug and she finishes up. You both stand up and pad from the shadows. Lionpaw was playing with his dead meal. You glance around and sigh, running over to him. 'Why aren't you eating?' you ask. 'Not hungry.' He says.

'Don't let Sandstorm catch you not eating or she'll get mad.' You say. 'I just said kind of the same thing to you.' Fernpaw mews. 'Yes, well. I'm passing it. Like a good sister.' You grin and she giggles. 'Mom warned you about not eating. You'll get sick again.' Silverpaw pads up. 'I'm sure you'll be real depressed.' You sigh coldly. 'The only thing that would upset me would be if you got anybody else sick. Maybe they'll kick you out and we wouldn't have to deal with you anymore.' Goldenpaw mews. Your eyes narrow and your claws unsheathe.

'Why do you have such a problem with me?' you hiss. 'Because you weren't supposed to live.' They both hiss and tackle you. You roar in anger and pain and ignore the blood dripping into your eyes. You kick one off to have the other tackle you. 'Wolfpaw!' Lionpaw jumps in and you kick the other off. They both face you and Lionpaw and you drop angrily.

They go to dive for you again when Brackenfur steps between all of you. You pant and glare at the floor. 'What's going on?' Firestar pads out, followed by Ravenpaw. 'Oh no. Not again.' Ravenpaw jumps forward. 'Silverpaw?' he asks. 'She started it.' She spits. 'Oh, yeah. I'm so sorry I survived.' You hiss and she bares her teeth. 'That's enough. Silverpaw, Goldenpaw. To the apprentice den.' Firestar orders. They spit at you and pad over.

You glare after them. 'Wolfpaw, what happened?' he asks. 'Are you blaming me?' you ask. 'They started it, Firestar.' Fernpaw mews softly. 'They ganged up on her.' Lionpaw mews. You look down and blink the blood from your eyes. 'Is this true?' Firestar asks. 'Yeah.' You grunt. 'Go to Cinderpelt.' He says. 'I'm not hurt!' you say, looking up fast. 'Now.' He orders. You sigh and pad over. You slide in and sit down heavily.

'What happened to you?' Cinderpelt limps over. 'My stupid idiotic sisters that hate me so much they're willing to kill me.' You mutter. 'Hey, Wolfpaw. Are you okay?' Brackenfur pads in. 'Yeah.' You say. 'They sure got you bad. I don't think I've seen a fight between clan mates like that since Graystripe and Firestar went at it.' She chuckles. 'Yeah, but they were still friends, right?' you ask.

'Of course.' She smiles. You smile and she places cobweb on your shoulder. 'Ah. You ripped a nail.' She hisses. You look down and lift your paw for her. She glances up at you and then behind you. You could feel Brackenfur sitting behind you. 'Why were Firestar and Graystripe fighting?' you ask. 'Well…' she sighs.

'Brackenfur and I were still apprentices. But Firestar took on Brackenfur because Graystripe was never around. First he was sick, and then he had a mate from another clan.' She mews. 'Wow. So, does he still visit her?' you ask. 'No, she died giving birth.' Brackenfur says. 'And the kits are…' you look back at him. 'With Riverclan. Where their mother was from.' Cinderpelt says.

She takes your tail and you sigh. 'What did he do? How come he couldn't keep them?' you ask. 'He did have them. But it came to war so he went and joined Riverclan with them.' She mews. 'Why'd he come back?' you ask. 'He wasn't accepted there and he was happier here…with his best friend. Firestar.' She smiles and you purr. 'Hey Wolfpaw.' Ravenpaw pads in.

'Hey Ravenpaw.' You sigh as Cinderpelt works on your other paw. 'They got you bad this time.' He observes. 'Yeah. But that's only cause they caught me by surprise. Plus, I wouldn't want to hurt your precious Silverpaw.' You mock and he looks away fast. 'Oh, Ravenpaw. I thought you wanted Wolfpaw?' Cinderpelt asks. 'What?' you both ask alarmed. He shakes his head fast.

'No, no, no. He likes Silverpaw. My perfect sister.' You roll your eyes and he swats your head. 'Right, sorry.' You duck and give him a side glare. 'He's liked her since she could talk.' You grin. 'How would you know, you pest?' he asks. 'So you two…' Brackenfur begins. 'Are just extremely close. He could be my brother!' you say and hop over next to him and grin like him as best. 'I'm not seeing it.' Cinderpelt mews.

'No, but he could be mine!' Blackpaw appears from nowhere and crawls onto Ravenpaw's back. 'That I can see.' Brackenfur admits. You wave a paw at them and sigh. 'Am I finished?' you ask. 'Eat something.' She says. You blink innocently and Blackpaw snickers. 'Sorry, I stole her mouse when she was talking with Fernpaw.' He says. You look over at him and Ravenpaw sighs. 'Stop helping her starve herself.' He says.

'I stole Lionpaw's too.' He snickers. 'Brat.' You say. 'Runt!' he says. Your tail flicks annoyed and you look up at Cinderpelt. 'Go eat and go sleep.' She says. You open your mouth to object and Ravenpaw flicks your shoulder with his tail. 'Yes Cinderpelt.' You mutter and turn, padding past Brackenfur. He licks your ear as you pass and you grin up at him and head out. You grab another mouse and drop in a patch of moonlight and chew at it.


End file.
